Red Ring
by Lisboss
Summary: Lisbon descobre que Jane vinha se encontrando com uma mulher há dois meses, e algo parece ter acontecido entre eles. A reação de Lisbon? Leia pra saber.
1. Chamando atenção

**Ok, essa história parte de um começo um tanto quanto peculiar pra TM.**

**Red Ring – Capítulo 1 – Chamando atenção.**

- Ele disse que tudo ficaria bem. – disse a mulher, sorrindo.

- Ele quem? – questionou Lisbon, mantendo a calma.

Cho olhou para Lisbon. Havia uma veia saltada em sua têmpora. Desceu os olhos até as mãos dela. Seguravam os papéis que acusavam Eva Parks com certa rigidez. Do lado de fora da sala do interrogatório, Matthew, o novo chefe da CBI – após as sucessivas saídas de outros dois, incluindo Hightower - observava a tudo impassível. Van Pelt abraçava a si mesma ao lado de Rigsby.

- Isso é ridículo. – disse Matthew, passando a mão pelos cabelos cumpridos e castanhos.

- Ela cometeu um crime. – lembrou Van Pelt. – Tem que ser julgada.

- É. Alguém vai pagar. Mas não vai ser ela. – previu Rigsby, quase rindo.

Eva Parks piscou algumas vezes. Recostou-se no encosto da cadeira e olhou para as unhas vermelhas. Ela era loira, muito bonita. Cabelos ondulados ordenadamente, penteado perfeito. Mas tinha um quê de insanidade em seus olhos azuis.

- Eu disse o que tinha acontecido comigo e ele se sentiu culpado. Nós nos encontramos algumas vezes nos últimos dois meses. Ele disse que tudo ficaria bem.

- Quem, senhorita Eva Parks? – insistiu Lisbon.

- Você matou o senhor William Z. Por que? – acusou Cho. – Nós encontramos ligação entre você e o senhor William. E você foi vista com a arma do crime a metros do local.

- Ligação? Oh. – ela baixo a cabeça. Os olhos que traziam a insanidade agora pareciam se importar levemente com a vida do morto. – Não. Eu não faço ideia de quem é William Z.

- Então por que o matou?

- Eu queria chamar atenção.

- Você o matou deliberadamente. Não fazia ideia que ele foi amigo do seu pai. – afirmou Cho.

- Meu pai está morto desde que eu tinha cinco anos. Não. – ela afirmou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Então por que? – perguntou Lisbon.

Eva sorriu e olhou nos fundos dos olhos verdes de Lisbon.

- Pra vir aqui e olhar pra você. Contar a verdade que ainda se nega a ver.

- Limite-se a falar como matou William Z. – pediu Cho. Ele parecia tentar se desviar de todas as questões que envolviam Lisbon.

- Há dois meses eu o encontrei. Ele podia ter me salvado, mas não o fez. Então se sentiu culpado e nós nos encontramos. Mas de repente, ele quis parar com os encontros. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Então descobri a ligação dele com você – e apontou para Lisbon – e decidi agir. Então peguei uma arma. Eu já a tinha. Está toda documentada, tenho porte. – ela afirmou, como se isso fosse mais importante do que o assassinato que estava prestes a confessar. –E saí pela rua. Quando me vi sozinha com alguém, atirei. Não sabia nome ou sobrenome dele.

- Quem, Eva Parks? Quem! – Interrogou Lisbon, perdendo a calma.

- Você será julgada pelo assassinato de William Z. – afirmou Cho, levantando-se e prendendo-a com algemas.

- Quem! – bradou Lisbon – Quem se encontrava com você?

Um sorriso, e aquele traço de insanidade se fez mais evidente.

- Patrick Jane.

**Ok, qual é a reação da Lisbon? Deem uma chance (e reviews), e eu prometo surpreendê-los(as).**

**Não, vocês não leram errado, o Jane não está nessa cena. Há um motivo pra isso.**


	2. Um café e lágrimas

**Ok, no primeiro capítulo, nada que a descrição não desse. Mas leiam esse com carinho.**

**Capítulo 2 – Um café e lágrimas**

Naquela noite, depois do turno, Teresa Lisbon não foi direto pra casa. Antes passou num café movimentado. O atendente já conhecia de longa data seu gosto por café. Assim que entrou, o velho sorriu docemente e caminhou até ela, que sentou-se no balcão.

- Boa noite, Tess. Faz tempo que não a vejo por aqui. Achei que tinha arranjado outro café favorito.

Ela sorriu, achando graça.

- Como se eu tivesse alternativa entre o café do CBI e o gourmet que você me prepara.

- Muita gente morrendo?

- É. Está mais complicado agora. Mais do que nunca.

- Sem aquele Jane, não é?

Ela baixou os olhos. Era como se, tateando cegamente, ele tivesse encontrado sua ferida.

- É. Sem Patrick Jane as coisas ficam mais difíceis. – ela admitiu.

- Bem, então eu vou te servir um pouco de coragem liquida. Aceita?

- Como sempre.

Ele ligou a máquina de café, que com algum barulho, moía os grãos e preparava um café delicioso. O liquido caía direto num bule, onde se mantinha quente e com a textura ideal. O cheiro voava em forma de um delicioso vapor e envolvia os sentidos de Lisbon.

Ele voltou-se à estante e tirou de lá duas garrafas de licor. Um de menta e um de chocolate. Despejou um pouco do primeiro numa taça, seguido do próprio café. Por cima, o licor de chocolate. Pra finalizar, creme de avelãs com cacau em pó peneirado por cima.

Lisbon segurou a taça, mas ficou fitando o vazio por um tempo, sem pôr o liquido na boca.

- Algo me diz que não é só a ausência do Jane no CBI que te incomoda.

- Hoje… - ela voltou à realidade de repente. – Descobri que ele estava se encontrando com uma mulher.

- Jane? Não é muito a cara dele.

- Eu sei. – ela suspirou longamente e deu um grande gole na bebida. Os licores fizeram seu papel e queimaram sua garganta levemente, deixando um rastro amargo na boca, junto do café. – Ela matou um homem inocente pra chamar a atenção dele.

- Então ela não passa de uma assassina.

- Uma assassina de um metro e setenta e cinco, loira de olhos azuis, que fala francês, é rica e perfeita.

- Mas uma assassina. E tão logo ela vá pra cadeia, ele não vai mais se encontrar com ela.

Lisbon bebeu mais um grande gole. A garganta ardeu um pouco mais agora.

- Acho que o estrago já está feito. – ela lamentou – Oh, senhor George. – ela mordeu o lábio, e seus olhos lubrificaram-se rapidamente. – Você sabe o quanto eu amei aquele cretino.

- Eu sei. – ele tocou o ombro dela gentilmente – Mas você, uma policial de um metro e sessenta e três, morena de olhos verdes, que bota medo em qualquer marmanjo, vai se deixar intimidar por uma assassina qualquer?

- Ela é tão bonita, George. Eu sou uma mosca perto dela.

- Ora, não diga uma coisa dessas, Tess. Nem de brincadeira. Não importa o quanto ela é bonita, você é muito melhor do que essa mulher.

Lisbon sorriu em agradecimento, mas ainda se sentia mais amarga que o licor de chocolate em sua bebida.

- Acho que Patrick Jane não era pra ter sido _meu._

- E daí? E você lá precisa desse homem?

Ela o encarou, com as lágrimas começando seu percurso até o balcão da cafeteria, como se dissesse que sim, que precisa daquele homem.

- Hey, Tess. – ele levantou o rosto dela – Ele não merece suas lágrimas. Porque a única pessoa…

- …que merece nossas lágrimas, jamais nos faria chorar. – completou Lisbon, mostrando que já tinha ouvido isso dele algumas vezes.

- Você não precisa dele. Só de você mesma. Prove que não se importa. Que vai ficar bem, diga a si mesma que nunca precisou nem vai precisar daquele charlatão. Você é Teresa Lisbon, uma policial de sucesso, galgou sua carreira por esforço e não enganando as pessoas. Você não precisa de ninguém.

Ela sorriu, agradecendo o apoio. Ela já havia tomado sua decisão. Só precisava desse suporte. Terminou a bebida, e sentiu que o corpo estava mais quente. Olhou lá fora e viu que tinha começado a chover. Secou as lágrimas, agradeceu pelo apoio. Passou pelo caixa e deixou uma nota de dez dólares. Voltou para o carro e dirigiu para casa.

Lisbon havia se mudado há dois anos. Entrara num condomínio quase de luxo, desejando boa noite ao porteiro. Não havia ninguém nas ruas, devido à chuva.

Parou em frente um sobrado branco. Era uma casa bastante aconchegante e grande. Nos fundos tinha uma piscina.

Guardou o carro e atravessou o jardim bem cuidado, sinal de uma vida vivida com muito amor aos detalhes. Tirou as chaves do bolso e destrancou a porta ruidosamente.

A sala, claro, estava vazia. Espaçosa, com um sofá grande e uma televisão de quarenta e duas polegadas na parede. Ignorou tudo isso e, cansada, subiu as escadas até seu quarto.

Passou pelo quarto de hóspedes e parou ali, olhando o interior. Foi nesse ponto que não suportou, e seus lábios tremeram quando as lágrimas começaram a rolar.

Então ouviu a porta do banheiro de seu quarto se abrir. Não reagiu. Ficou simplesmente olhando o quarto de hóspedes, quieta, inerte.

Na porta do quarto, no extremo do corredor, Patrick Jane estava esfregando uma toalha no cabelo, enquanto outra estava amarrada em sua cintura. Completamente molhado, ele ali permaneceu, observando-a.

- Boa noite, querida. Chegou tarde hoje.

Ela virou-se para ele. Patrick pôde então ver as lágrimas em seus olhos e sentiu que o pior viria.

Num único movimento, ela arrancou a aliança que repousava em sua mão esquerda já dois anos e a jogou no chão, aos pés de Patrick.

- Eu quero o divórcio. – ela afirmou, com tal firmeza na voz que nem ela reconheceu.

.

.

.

.

**Ok, e agora, José? Alguém tem um palpite?**


End file.
